


Never Have I Ever

by RosieTwiggs



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Exhibitionism, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Never Have I Ever, Public Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 14:42:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6758215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieTwiggs/pseuds/RosieTwiggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They can’t really be blamed for it, looking back. Considering every single one of them had almost died at one point or another, considering they’d lived for months at tension levels that no human (or inhuman for that matter - Daisy’s taking it particularly hard) could handle, it was inevitable.<br/>Well.<br/>The alcohol was inevitable. Playing “Never Have I Ever” just sort of - happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Have I Ever

**Author's Note:**

> Ahh! Writing for a new fandom! Always exciting and fun! Anyway - thank you to awriterincowboyboots on tumblr for the prompt, and to both her and whitecanarrow for being great soundboards while this took shape!

They can’t really be blamed for it, looking back. Considering every single one of them had almost died at one point or another, considering they’d lived for months at tension levels that no human (or inhuman for that matter - Daisy’s taking it particularly hard) could handle, it was inevitable.

Well.

The alcohol was inevitable. Playing “Never Have I Ever” just sort of - happened.

“Never have I ever…” Lincoln frowns at his glass (it's just juice, but he'd wanted to play), pausing to think. He straightens up with a grin when he figures out what to say. “Gone skinny dipping!”

Daisy snorts. “Lame… Please.” She downs her shot, as does everyone else.

They’d started with innocuous enough questions, but the more alcohol the team consumed, the dirtier the statements got.

Lincoln almost looks offended. “Really guys?” So far, he’s had to drink the least. And while he'd been taking great amusement from watching everyone else slowly but surely get more and more tipsy, he seems to be taking the fact that he's the most innocent of them badly.

Jemma shrugs, the alcohol making her feel pleasantly fuzzy. “Well, there was a lake at the Academy…”

Fitz nods, eyes going distant. “Good times…”

Daisy just laughs, raising an eyebrow. “Okay...”

“Well fine. Mack, your turn,” Lincoln mutters, staring morosely down at his newly refilled glass of apple juice. “See if you can do any better.”

Mack lifts his own glass. The man’s built like a tank, but he doesn’t normally drink, and they can all tell he’s feeling it. “Never have I ever slept with someone without knowing their name.”  He downs his shot, as does Daisy.

Jemma lifts her glass then hesitates.

“Really?” Fitz asks in surprise.

“Well, does it count if I’m pretty sure I got his name but couldn’t remember it the next day?”

Mack sputters and laughs.

“I think we can give you a pass on that one, Simmons.” Daisy offers her the out, and Jemma takes it, putting her glass back down.

“Right, my turn.” Daisy refills and lifts her glass, eyes twinkling. “Never have I ever…” She pauses for dramatic effect, and Lincoln rolls his eyes. “Had sex in a public place.”

Lincoln sighs, leaving his glass where it is. Jemma might be wrong, but she thinks he’s only just realizing what he’s gotten into with Daisy and she’s terribly amused. Mack doesn’t touch his glass either.

But Fitz - huh.

He catches sight of her still-full glass and frowns. “Wait - Jem, have you never -”

Agent May chooses that moment, as she’s passing through the room, to reach past them and steal Jemma’s shot, downing it quickly before doing the same with Mack’s. She stares at each of them, as though daring them to ask, before smirking and walking past them, out into the hallway.

Whatever Fitz had meant to ask her is lost in the incredulous looks and fits of laughter the team dissolve into as soon as May is gone.

~*~

They stumble into Jemma’s room half an hour later, giggling and shushing each other. Fitz’s shirt is already mostly unbuttoned, and Jemma lost one of her shoes somewhere along the way. It’s incredible how quickly he has her trousers undone, one hand dipping into her panties while he nips affectionately at her neck.

Jemma hums in appreciation, leaning back against the wall. She’s drunk enough to feel like she’s floating, and feels deliciously relaxed, loving the feel of Fitz’s grin against her skin when she sighs and squeezes his ass.

“Never have I ever,” he murmurs, “wanted to make anyone scream for me as much as I do you…”

The shiver that goes through her is definitely heightened by the alcohol.

“I would drink to that,” she says softly in return. Then she remembers.

“Wait.” She pulls back a bit, pushing at his chest. Fitz stops immediately, looking at her in confusion.

“Is something wrong?”

She swats at his shoulder. “Fitz! I can’t believe you had sex in a public place and never told me!”

“Never told you - ?” He looks incredulous. “Does that seem like something I would have shared with you when we were younger?”

“Ah! So did it happen at the Academy then?”

Fitz snorts, thumbs trailing over her collarbones.

“Well, _I_ can’t believe you haven’t at all, ever. It’s practically a rite of passage, isn’t it?”

“I suppose, if you’re a sexual deviant…” she retorts, biting her lip and trying to keep from giggling.

“Oh. So now I’m a deviant.” Fitz’s grin turns wicked. “Well, I suppose you’ve got the right of it.”

Her giggles turn to shrieks when he lifts her and drops her unceremoniously on the bed.

He spends the next hour showing her just how right she is.

~*~

The thing is though, now that it’s occurred to her, she can’t stop thinking about it.

Every time they’re out and about, on a mission, out with friends, even just on a quick run to the market, Jemma finds herself eyeing empty alleyways, river banks, club entrances, wondering…

She’s too self-aware not to recognize that a part of her feels ever-so-slightly resentful that there’s something Fitz has done that she hasn’t. (And really, it’s ridiculous. There were plenty of times she downed shots that night where Fitz’s glass stayed conspicuously full, he didn’t seem to mind.)

But the fact of the matter is, it was Fitz’s surprise that stuck with her, and there’s something thrilling and dangerous to the thought of him being the one to - well - show her the ropes, as it were. She can picture that grin she loves so much, the one that promises he’s about to do something absolutely delicious to her, in a back alley outside of a club, people crowding the main entrance just around the corner, as he pins her up against the wall, gripping her wrists tightly in his hands, pulling a leg up around his hip, pushing slow-

“Jemma?”

She drops the blood slide she’s been staring at for the last five minutes and it hits the ground with a chink.

“What? Oh! Fitz, you startled me!”

“ _I_ startled -? Jemma, I’ve been sitting across from you this whole time.”

Jemma stoops to pick up the slide. It’s cracked. Wonderful.

“Yes, well, I’ve been very focused on this incredibly important slide of -” she glances at the label - “Oh. Um, ‘Standard Lymphocyte Count - Example’.”

The look Fitz gives her is nothing short of deadpan.

With a sigh, she collapses back onto her stool, dropping the ( _utterly_ ) useless slide in the bin. “Fine, yes. I know I’ve been distracted.”

Fitz doesn’t say anything, just waits for her to continue.

She chews at her lip for a few seconds, trying to figure out how to go about it.

“Fitz, when you - the other night you said - at the Academy - well I assume it was at the Academy, but I suppose it could have been any time really, I’m sure you’ve-”

“Jemma.”

“Right.” She takes a deep breath and decides to just be forward and honest. Always the best policy. “Do you really think it’s so strange that I’ve never-” she quickly glances around just to be sure no one else is within earshot - “had sex in public?”

Fitz frowns. “When did I - oh.”

Jemma tilts her head, waiting expectantly for an answer.

Fitz folds his arms on the table and shifts his weight forward. “Okay, so - first off, it _was_ at the Academy, which is really the only reason I thought it was odd that you hadn’t - you _know_ how we all were in our later years at the Academy.”

And Jemma can’t argue the point, it’s true.

“It was just one of those things that was popular at the time. Everyone was running off to some corner where they might get caught. A few students _did_ \- remember Gary Decker?”

Yes, she remembers that particular scandal and subsequent lawsuit quite well, actually. She nods.

“Right, well, after that people stopped being so stupid, but for a while it was the thing to do if you were - you know -”

“Having sex.”

Fitz shrugs, nodding.

Jemma sits back, mulling over Fitz’s words..

“Has this been bothering you this whole time?”

She nods, mouth twisting into a moue.

“Why?”

And there’s the crux of it. She knows exactly why it’s bothered her so much, but how can she explain wanting _everything_ with him? Needing to repeat anything he’s done before with someone else so that he remembers it with her better? Wanting to experience something new that he’s already experienced so he can be the one to show her - wanting to show him things he’s never -

She sighs. “It’s silly, I suppose, but I guess if _you’ve_ done something, I want to do it too. With you, that is.”

Fitz takes a breath, about to respond when Daisy pushes into the lab.

“Guys, Coulson needs all hands in the briefing room. The ATCU picked up a level 5 threat near LA. We’re heading out in five.”

They exchange a quick glance. Later.

When they follow Daisy out, their thoughts are already on the mission.

~*~

The level 5 turns out to be a Kree artifact turning humans who come in contact with it into mindless, vicious fighting machines.

Mack gets more than a few sideways glances when they realize the nature of the threat, and their resident shotgun-axe wielding mechanic looks none too pleased about it all.

They have to (carefully) fight their way through dozens of innocent humans hell-bent on killing them so that Daisy and Lincoln can get to the stone and retrieve it.

Jemma’s hard at work figuring out a cure, while Fitz tries to design some kind of blocking mechanism to prevent the stone’s effects. What they ultimately design together is a bio-processed nanobyte, activated by a reverse EMP, diffusing the stone’s impact.

It’s really a simple matter then of setting up several devices in a perimeter around the affected area.

They can hear Daisy and Lincoln struggling through the comms as they rush from point to point. They’ve gone through almost all of their spare icer cartridges and Daisy’s trying to create airblocks between her and the oncoming hoard with her powers, but they’re almost out of time.

“Guys!” Lincoln’s panicked voice comes through her ear-piece. Jemma’s clutching Fitz’s waist as they make a sharp turn on the motorbike they’d had to steal from a pizza delivery boy. “Guys, we’re out of time here!”

“Thirty seconds! Give us thirty seconds!” Fitz yells, the bike skidding to a halt at the entrance to the Third Street Promenade. The sun’s just gone down and twilight’s setting in. People are out in droves, laughing and enjoying an evening out with their friends, dates, families, completely oblivious to the encroaching danger less than a mile away.

They grab their gear and the last of the devices, rushing down a nearby alley to set it up.

The sounds of fighting and yelling keep coming over their comms, yells and gasps of pain punctuating thuds and the clang of metal.

“How much longer?” Coulson’s voice is that tone of calm he only achieves when he’s incredibly anxious.

“Ten seconds, sir,” Jemma states, latching the device to the wall.

If they could have managed to place the devices in a smaller cluster around the perimeter they would have, but too condensed and the blast would have caused physical harm to anyone within its radius. As it is, S.H.I.E.L.D will be looking at compensation for some intense for property damage.

Within moments, Fitz has the device online and ready to go.

“Now’s the time to hope,” he says. “And duck.”

They both crouch down against the wall, Jemma’s hands over her ears, and Fitz hits the trigger.

She feels the vibration in her chest, screwing her eyes shut against the blast. Glass shatters around them, the street lamps, only just going on for the evening, explode and shut off. People are screaming, rushing for cover, and she leans against Fitz, waiting for it to be over.

In the deafening silence that follows, she feels her heartbeat like a drum, beating out a tattoo of _we did it, we’re alive, we did it_.

Fitz is breathing heavily next to her.

“All agents - report.” Coulson. Right.

There’s a bit of feedback, but that’s to be expected. She fiddles with the dial on the earbud and responds. “We’re fine, sir.”

“Daisy, Lincoln, Mack - check in.”

“I’m good, sir.” Mack sounds stressed but okay.

“Lincoln took a hit, but he’ll be fine,” Daisy states, matter-of-fact. Lincoln must be fine or she would sound more concerned.

“And the victims?”

“Coming to right now, sir. Looks like the stone’s effect is wearing off.”

There’s a moment of silence from everyone as relief sets in. Then Coulson is all business again.

“Excellent. Daisy - get Lincoln back to the med bay. Then you and Mack manage the fall-out. Speak to the survivors, get medical attention for the ones who need it. Agent May and I will talk to the local authorities, start handling the clean-up. Fitzsimmons - get back here as soon as you both can. We need to get that stone in containment, though for now it looks like it’s been disabled. Good work.”

They’ve both caught their breath at this point, and Jemma starts to head towards the bike, but Fitz grabs her arm.

“Uh, Jemma and I might be a bit longer. Our transportation was damaged in the blast and we’ll need to find an alternative.”

“That’s fine. We’ll see you whenever you make it back.”

Fitz taps his earbud, signing off, and motions for her to do the same. Utterly confused, she taps out. The bike is fine and there’s work to be done...

“Fitz, what-?”

Within seconds he’s kissing her, maneuvering her back against the wall, fingers gripping her waist.

“We were in the middle of a discussion earlier,” he murmurs against her lips.

Oh.

_Oh._

Her heart rate, which had just settled, begins to pick up again. She glances towards the mouth of the alleyway, where people are running back and forth, still trying to understand what happened. Everyone seems to be completely distracted for now, and she and Fitz are far enough away that no one should be able to see them, especially not as twilight passes and the full dark of night descends.

“You know,” she says, lowering her voice, “we never seem to be able to actually _finish_ conversations.”

“Generally because at some point we just end up having sex instead, if we’re perfectly honest.”

Jemma bites her lip, considering all of the options for a moment longer, before deciding that, yes, she wants this, especially with him. She breaks into a grin and it’s all the confirmation Fitz needs. He’s kissing his way down her neck a moment later, unbuttoning her trousers while shifting them both a little further down the alley, just to be safe,

There’s a certain thrill to being able to hear the world continuing to move on around them - knowing it’s out there, that at any moment someone could discover them and see just how intensely Fitz loves her, touches her, kisses her.

She gasps and arches into him when he reaches behind her, digging his fingers into her ass. He takes the opportunity to kiss her deeply, tongue stroking against hers.

It’s delicious and dangerous and she wants to feel more.

She pushes against his shoulders, turning them around, reaching in-between them to undo his belt and trousers as well. She edges them down his hips, just enough so she can pull down the front of his pants, and then slowly lowers herself down to her knees, watching him the whole time.

Fitz’s eyes go wide. “Jemma...” he warns, biting his lip and glancing towards the promenade, but his eyes roll shut a moment later and his head falls back against the brick wall with a thud when she takes him in her mouth.

They’ve been doing this now for long enough that she knows exactly what to do bring him to the edge in record time. She has him gasping above her, his hands in her hair (always so very careful not to pull) in close to no time at all. She loves the taste of him on her tongue, the small sounds he makes but still tries to hold back, loves that this is something she gets to do with him now.

And the fact that anyone could find them.

She shivers, glancing down the alley again.

Well, that just makes it even better.

“Stop, stop,” Fitz finally manages to say through gritted teeth. “If you don’t, I’ll-”

Jemma pulls away and grins. When she stands, she makes sure to stay pressed against him, knowing how sensitive he is already. She reaches into his back pocket, pulling out his wallet and extracting the spare condom she knows he now keeps there.

“That’s a new one.” Fitz is panting. He hisses slightly when she rolls the condom on.

“What’s new?”

When he opens his eyes, the pupils are totally blown. “Well, I’ve had sex out in the open before but I’ve never - you know- “

“Been given head in public?”

He gets that look he always gets when she’s unexpectedly forward, and then almost growls at her, turning them so quickly she cries out in surprise. He’s got her trousers and panties down around her knees in no time at all, lifting her up and bracing her against the wall.

“You can add it to your ‘Never have I ever” list,” she says with a breathless giggle. But the giggle turns to a moan when he pushes inside of her, pulling her knees up to grip tightly at his waist.

He moves inside of her erratically, the position and their clothing restricting them. It’s not easy, not at first, but at some point, Fitz hitches her up higher against the wall and on the next push both of their eyes widen.

“Ooohhh, yes, that’s - mmm, that’s quite-” Jemma digs her fingers into Fitz’s shoulders, using him for leverage.

“Jemma,” he mutters, swallowing roughly and shaking his head.

She shudders when one thrust hits a particularly sweet spot.

“I’m not going to last and if you don’t - you - touch yourself Jemma. Do it,” he commands, sending a thrill right down her spine to her toes. She digs her knees harder into his sides, letting go of one shoulder to reach between them. She’s close as it is - and she’s beginning to realize - she might be more than a bit of an exhibitionist.

The combination of everything is too much - the danger, Fitz, the feel of the bricks at her back, Fitz, the touch of her own fingers coupled with each thrust, Fitz, _Fitz_ -

“Fitz!” she cries out, arching into him, her orgasm shattering through her. He’s right there with her, thrusting once, twice, three more times before he goes still, clutching her tightly to him.

When she comes down, feeling lightheaded and loose, he’s breathing heavily into her shoulder.

“My, uh - my legs have gone a bit… I’m just going to-” he turns them and the uses the wall to brace himself as he slides down, still holding her tightly in his arms.

“That was,” Jemma tries to find the right words and can’t. “Is that what it was like the last time?”

Fitz laughs, leaning his head back against the wall. “No. Not even close.”

“Oh?” And if she feels a fierce sense of pride at that, well, no one needs to know.

Fitz shakes his head. “Honestly, it was terrible. Awkward and uncomfortable and I was nervous the whole time.” He laughs. “I was going to tell you back at the lab that it probably wouldn’t even be worth trying, but then Daisy showed up and-” His eyes sparkle at her in the moonlight.

She makes a pleased sound, curling into him. They should probably get cleaned up. Technically the two of them are still exposed in an alleyway as the world continues to turn around them.

“I’m glad we did this. I feel better now.”

“Do you?” Fitz looks amused.

“Yes, like I said, if you’ve done something, I want to do it to.”

“Does that work in reverse? If you’ve done something I haven’t before, does that mean we have to try it?”

“Well, obviously, I think it’s only right to re-test all of our previous personal results, considering tonight’s outcome. Your conclusions regarding sex in public were completely off the mark.”

“So you think more experimentation is in order, Dr. Simmons?”

“Absolutely, Dr. Fitz,” she replies with a grin.

“In that case, I think we may need to have a few more discussions when we get back to the base tonight.”

~*~

Later that night, when Daisy holds up a bottle of tequila and raises a questioning eyebrow at them, they both decline. They have better things to do.

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this, feel free to tell me so, or follow me on tumbr - rosietwiggs. :D


End file.
